Wedding Night
by hevaann
Summary: A tipsy Finn crashes in Kurt's basement after their parents' wedding. Kinda fluffy


**Set During: Season 2, Volume 1 '**_**Furt**_**'**

_This piece is dedicated to the version of Kurt that turned up in my dream the other night. You would be the most awesome friend ever :)_

_It is also for _BregoArodShadowfax _– you need to go read her '_Endgame_' series. Like, straight after this._

_I own no rights to _Glee _but I'm guessing you already knew that._

:-:

**Wedding Night**

**Picture the scene: **The wedding has long since disbanded. Carol and Burt have whisked themselves off to some posh hotel for the night, and the newly formed union of 'Furt' have made their way down to Kurt's basement with an absurdly large bottle of champagne.

Kurt is sitting at his vanity unit, his shirt open to reveal a small white t-shirt. He is applying yet something else to his face. Don't ask – it's all very complicated.

Finn, on the other hand, has slumped his jacket on the sofa and – after spending twenty minutes trying to remove his shoes; he swears he has more laces that he started with – has finally slumped back himself to join it.

He reaches again for the bottle on the small side table and gives it an experimental shake. It is annoyingly empty. He rolls it in his hands, fascinated as his reflection distorts in the gold label. He suddenly frowns.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry I'm a bad brother."

Kurt is glad he's finished his beauty routine because his elbow has just slipped off the unit with the shock of a voice in the silence. It's obvious he's about to say something but Finn, who's completely oblivious, ploughs on.

"Dude I meant what I said tonight, that I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry." He is pulling at his tie, trying to figure the knot out. "And you really are a great guy – even though I haven't been the best brother." Somehow he has got his fingers stuck. "You're kinda perfect actually."

"Oh come here." Kurt demands, dragging himself up off the stool and wandering over to where Finn is staggering to his feet. He reaches up and easily unhooks the clip on tie before casually undoing the top button of Finn's shirt. In gratitude, Finn wraps his arms tightly around Kurt causing the smaller boy to choke slightly into his shoulder.

"You're a good brother Finn. The best I could have asked for." He says, consolingly. Finn just pulls him closer and Kurt pats him awkwardly on the back. "I should get you some blankets." He says, finally able to pull away. Finn grabs at his hand, holding him back, his eyes slightly dazed but with a hint of growing sobriety.

"I kinda don't wanna be your brother." He confesses. Kurt is looking heartbroken, disappointment replacing the dancing in his eyes.

"Why?" He can't be angry with him, not after he sang to him and everything, but he still finds the Quarterback as confusing and contradictory as ever.

Finn is bending his elbow, slightly and slowly, causing them to move again closer together. It becomes clear what he is about to do, and although Kurt could easily stop him he does not, instead stepping in of his own accord and tilting his head upwards.

Finn captures his mouth in a soft, chaste kiss, wrapping Kurt's bottom lip within his own and then releases him, pausing long enough to allow Kurt to regain his composure. There is barely a half-foot gap between them.

"You do realise you just kissed me?" Kurt asks, focussing on the obvious because everything else is kind of hazy.

"Yeah, that's what I was going for." He is blushing.

"Okay," Kurt says, happily resigned to the fate he seemed to have fallen head over heels into, "Erm," He adds, considerably less eloquently than usual, "You can do it again if you like."

Finn, used to taking orders in these situations, gladly bends down and gathers Kurt's face in his hands, kissing him willingly, tasting the lips that have been smiling at him all night. He is tall and he looks awkward at this angle and it is obvious that his neck is going to ache if this continues much longer.

Kurt's mind is acknowledging that his new step-brother tastes slightly of champagne and a musk he can only describe as all man, or at least sweaty teenage boy, which is close enough for him. His heart hasn't caught up.

Finn is becoming aware of the position they are in and manages to angle them in the direction of the absurdly tidy bed, hooking one of Kurt's legs around his thigh as he lowers him onto the covers; heat radiating between them.

Kurt starts to mutter between kisses, "Lying down is really going to ruin these pants..." Finn slips his tongue into his mouth and sends shivers all the way down Kurt's spine. "But amazingly I don't care." He is gasping for breath, pulling himself up closer by tugging on the material at the back of Finn's shirt.

Finn stops and runs a finger down Kurt's cheek. "You need a shave." He comments, bringing his lips to the spot and grazing his tongue along the skin.

"What do you mean?" Kurt is asking, clinging on tighter now, "I shaved only last month!" They laugh into each other and Kurt falls back on the bed, releasing his fists and sliding them round to undo the buttons on Finn's shirt. He halts reluctantly when he sees the look on Finn's face.

"What are you thinking?" He asks, his lips wet and red, his eyebrow raised. "You." Finn replies, confidently, suddenly sober to his soul, "Just you."

Kurt blushes; Finn had hoped he would, enjoying scattering kisses over his red cheeks. Kurt twists his head and captures his mouth again, his fingers now exploring Finn's exposed chest. There is a momentary pause which could illustrate Finn's sudden feeling of vulnerability, but it passes.

"Always you." He adds.


End file.
